Wirklichkeit
by operasrose
Summary: The course of events which lead up to, seemingly, the most perfect day in Alfred's life. One-shot, complete.


_A/N My first (published) foray into the realm of Tanz der Vampire fanfiction! Many thanks to my fellow Tanz enthusiast and friend here on fanfiction and elsewhere, merinathropp for the wonderful conversation which inspired this oneshot!_

* * *

Alfred straightened his bow tie for the seventh time and brushed off imaginary dust off of his dark red coat. He looked at the mirror and into the depths of his very scared blue eyes. He won't lose this chance. He _won't_.

Sarah's father had requested, or rather ordered, Alfred to sit down have a discussion with him earlier today. Sarah had warned Alfred that she overheard her mother and father arguing about what Alfred's intensions were.

So Alfred presumed that this would be what their little… _chat_ would be about.

Alfred swallowed and scrutinized himself again. His heart sank once more. He was unfit for Sarah in the most painful ways!

Alfred was not only on the short side, skinny, and pale, with hair neither blond nor brown, a nose too thin and blue eyes too far open, but Sarah was so… _perfect_ that he could never even dream of coming close to being an adequate match!

Sarah, with her flawless, translucent skin and her wild, dark hair, the spark in her dark eyes and quick movements, was perfection incarnate.

No wonder Sarah's father repeatedly questioned whether Alfred was right for her.

Alfred's lips tightened into a thin line and he straightened himself up to his full, if less than impressive, height.

He wasn't going to give up. He may not be the most fearsome or most powerful suitor who sought Sarah's affections, but he wasn't going to give up on his true love, simply because of any… physical shortcomings he may have.

Alfred looked himself over one last time before nodding swiftly. He was going to win Sarah's father's approval.

 _But what if I don't?_

With this entirely unwanted and unhelpful thought, his composure cracked and the fearsome vampire hunter's student was immediately gone, replaced once again by a very nervous, very scared Alfred.

Alfred quickly turned away, his determination and nerves forcing his hands to curl into tight fists.

He was going to be a man and win this battle for Sarah's hand, so help him.

* * *

"So Alfred, enough small talk. If you don't know why I decided to sit down with you, you are a bigger fool than I thought possible. What do you want with my daughter?"

Alfred wet his dry lips, a thick knot of anxiety curling in his stomach.

This was it, the moment he both fervently awaited and yet dreaded with his entire being.

"I…" Alfred swallowed. "I love her, sir."

Chagal waved his hand, batting Alfred's statement away as if it were a mere annoying fly buzzing around his head.

"Yes, yes, very good. And so do countless other men. I'll ask again. What do you intend?"

Alfred took a deep breath.

"I – I would very much like to marry her, sir." Alfred meekly replied. "That – That is if you don't object and she would like to too."

Chagal raised a dark, bushy eyebrow.

"If she would like to marry me, too." He quickly added.

Chagal leaned back in his chair, hands folded together in thought as he scrutinized Alfred.

Alfred could feel his soul shrivel within him as the seconds ticked past.

Of course Sarah's father would never agree! How could he? How could anyone want someone like – like _Alfred_ for their daughter? Oh what would he do if Herr Chagal refused to give his blessing? How could –

"Eh, alright. You'll treat her well. It's not like you'd be man enough to go and seek other women."

Chagal gave a short bark of bitter laughter.

"If she wants to settle for you, I give my permission."

Alfred stared at Chagal in incredibility. Was this truly happening?

Once the full weight of Chagal's words sank in, Alfred stood up abruptly, knocking his chair over in the process and nearly dove to grab a very surprised Chagal's hand.

He shook his (hopefully) future father-in-law's hand vigorously.

"Thankyousomuchsir, ItruelyappriciateitandwilltakethebestcareofSarahthatIcanIpromiseIwill!"

Then hastily he turned around, tripped over the fallen chair in his haste, scrambled back to his feet, and swiftly ran out the door.

"Sarah!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, "Sarah, we can be married!"

* * *

A few days later, Alfred stood in front of the mirror in his room again.

"I do."

 _No that sounded too flat._

" _I_ do."

 _No, definitely not._

"I do!"

No, he had to be dignified, even if he wanted to shout his love out for all the world to hear. It was Sarah's wedding after all. It had to be perfect!

"I _do_."

Alfred sighed. This was going to take a while.

* * *

The weeks slipped by with greater speed than Alfred could have ever thought possible. Sarah insisted on having a month to prepare and, of course, Alfred agreed. Anything Sarah wanted, he would give her. If she asked him to move heaven and earth purely on a whim, Alfred would go to the ends to the world to try and fulfil her request.

Then one morning, Alfred woke up. He had the vauge notion that today was something important, something exciting, something –

Today was his wedding day. No, _Sarah's_ wedding day.

No, _their_ wedding day.

He scrambled out of bed and trying to pull his jacket on, tuck his shirt in, and pull his suspenders up all in the same moment while running for the door. There was so much to prepare for! He only had a few hours!

But then, the blanked he threw off of himself caught and tangled around his ankles. Just as quickly, Alfred lost his balance and fell to the hard wooden floor with a loud crash.

 _What a fine way to start the most important day of my life._

* * *

A few hours later found Alfred in a new, borrowed black suit. It was more than a bit rumbled and definitely a size too large for him. But, it was formal and more appropriate to the occasion than his usual attire and _that_ was what mattered. And he _did_ try his very best to clean the suit until it was spotless and iron the wrinkles from its heavy velvet sleeves.

He tugged at it again, trying to smooth it down and over his breeches. Of course, he was very grateful to Madame Chagal for somehow knowing someone or another who owned such a fine piece of clothing and, more importantly, was willing to lend it to a complete stranger, but he could not help but feel a bit disgruntled with the poor fit.

He had to look perfect for Sarah! Alfred couldn't let Sarah down on such an important day!

* * *

Time passed almost in the blink of an eye, and Alfred found himself standing in front of rows and rows of people. The villagers were all gathered to watch the most beautiful among them begin the next stage of her life. Sarah's parents sat in the front row, beaming with the knowledge that they daughter was going to be married in a few minutes. The professor too was there dressed in his usual suit, his white hair neatly combed for once, and leaning forward onto his well-used umbrella. Professor Abronsious looked up to meet Alfred's gaze and smiled warmly. Despite his nerves, Alfred could not help but grin at the Professor. The man who was like a father to Alfred would be here to see the most important day of Alfred's life!

Suddenly, the doors opened and Sarah stood there, in the most radiant dress imaginable. Alfred straightened up and excess moisture filled his eyes. He felt desperation and anxiety on Sarah's behalf. He wouldn't cry, he wouldn't. He would be the man Sarah expected him to be. But she was almost unearthly in her beauty and grace! Sarah, his Sarah, his…

His _wife_.

In a matter of moments, she was going to be his… _wife_.

No man could have halted the flow of tears in that moment of sheer bliss, least of all Alfred.

Soon, she was by his side and their hands were clasped together as the most important moment of either of their lives was directly before them.

Then, he heard the man standing in front of them say Alfred's name and Alfred knew it was time. He was about to say the most important two words in his entire life, the ones which would seal his and Sarah's happiness forever.

Alfred looked into Sarah's deep brown eyes, sparkling with her own joy, and swallowed.

"I will."

A moment's silence, and then Alfred heard titters in the audience behind them. Whatever could be so humorous about –

 _Oh._

 _Oh God forgive me._

"Ido!"

Now everyone was staring at him.

"I do. I do take Sarah to be my wife, yes I do."

He trailed off, feeling very much the fool.

Two simple little words and he couldn't even get those right. Oh Lord help him, he was an embarrassment to Sarah, to everyone else there. He should beg Sarah's forgiveness right away, he should –

But then, Sarah smiled at him. Truly smiled. Her beautiful white teeth softly reflected the dim afternoon light and the corners of her eyes crinkled in amusement.

 _She forgives me._

It took all of Alfred's willpower not to sweep her into his arms and kiss her right then and there.

* * *

Then, far too quickly, it was over. But Alfred was too happy to care. He was now married to the most perfect woman on Earth! The most divine woman in the Earth and in the heavens! It was official, they were going to spend the rest of their lives together!

Alfred looked at his beautiful _wife_ and could not help but kiss her for the umpteenth time that evening.

She playfully pushed him away before leaning over and whispering in his ear, "Enjoy the party. There's plenty of time for that later."

She pulled away and winked at him and Alfred felt a pleasant chill go down his spine.

Someone in the crowd, Alfred was far too preoccupied to see who, suddenly clapped and music started to play. Sarah pulled him up and out onto the makeshift dance floor and eagerly he followed. He would gladly follow his _wife_ anywhere.

Sarah never seemed more beautiful than in that moment. His beautiful _wife_ smiling and dancing, her dark curls flying and her eyes shining with love.

But then – the music abruptly changed and partners switched with each new measure. Alfred was forced to dance with far too many different women to name and even less that he cared to know for the sake of being polite. Every few seconds, Alfred searched for Sarah in the crowd. But he only could catch the occasional glimpse of her, his beautiful wife was lost entirely in the sea of people.

A dark figure behind caught his eye, nearly lost in Alfred's field of vision.

 _Sarah?_

He enthusiastically turned to see his _wife_ , but was met with a dark, forebodingly familiar figure. Alfred froze in fear. Entirely unbidden and unwanted, his eyes traveled up to the stranger's face and Alfred's heart stopped in terror.

Graf von Krolock stood there staring down at him, a deep frown on his pallid face.

Alfred opened his mouth to protest, to do anything to prevent this… this _fiend_ from ruining his perfect day.

But he was frozen in fear, unable to move under the vampire's stern gaze.

Alfred's dance partner had disappeared, vanished somewhere in the madness of the swirling couples around the Graf and Alfred.

Krolock sneered.

"So you have defeated the villain and claimed the fair maiden as your own, have you not?"

The Graf tilted his head back and studied Alfred's small figure below him.

Alfred opened his mouth to speak, but no syllable would escape his lips. He was frozen, unable to help himself, unable to help _Sarah_ in presence of the ancient vampire.

Finally, Graf von Krolock broke the heavy silence.

"Take care of Sarah."

He leaned close to Alfred and uttered three words which nearly caused Alfred to faint then and there.

"Or _I_ will."

Alfred tried to reply, truly he did. He wanted nothing more than to stand up to this devil and defend himself and his wife. But all he could see were the sharp tips of the Graf's fangs reflecting sharply in the light, all he could smell was the death and decay of untold centuries. He trembled, but was entirely powerless to move.

Then suddenly he was ripped away from the scene and was tugged sharply by the arm into a ice-cold embrace. Alfred's heart stopped.

The Graf's son held him tightly in his arms and pulled him into a mad dance that Alfred could not escape from no matter how he tried.

Around him the wedding guests and partygoers made an insane kaleidoscope of flashing color, nothing and no one was in Alfred's line of sight long enough to focus on. All there was in the world was Alfred and the blond vampire as they spun around and around and around.

Herbert grinned at Alfred, his pale face pulled into an expression of pure joy, his blue eyes holding a disturbingly bright sparkle of their own in the dim light.

Then – Herbert leaned towards Alfred. With all his might, Alfred pulled and twisted and tried to break free.

But it was no use – he might as well had been bound in iron chains and struggling against cold shackles for all the good it did him.

Alfred felt Herbert's cool breath along his neck.

 _No, no, no, no please God no!_

No it couldn't end like this it couldn't!

Alfred's mouth opened in a silent scream when he felt a pair of cold lips and two sharp pricks gently press against his neck.

But no bite came.

Instead, after untold minutes of torture, Alfred felt the Erbgraf smile against his skin and press a tender kiss to Alfred's neck.

Alfred heard Herbert's low, smooth voice whisper in his ear,

"And remember Liebling, if she doesn't take care of you, _I_ will."

* * *

Alfred yelps and pushes himself up until his back hits something behind him and he can go no further. He wildly looks around the dark room, straining his eyes against the dim moonlight streaming through the window.

 _Oh thank God, oh thank you God, thank you._

He tries to calm his racing heart, tried to focus on steadying his wild breath.

All is silent, save for the regular snore of the Professor next to him.

 _Where am I?_

This isn't Chagal's inn, nor is it his flat back in Koenisberg. He casts his mind back to the previous day.

He and the Professor researched local vampire legends, Sarah gave his a sponge, and then –

 _Oh God!_

Alfred clutches his head in his arms as a sudden pain grows in his chest.

He woke from a nightmare into living nightmare!

He's in the vampire's castle and Sarah is missing!

 _I have to save her!_

And he will, he must. Alfred loves Sarah and in her name, anything is possible. He only has to take one step to reach Sarah and there's only one chance to do so.

It will be difficult, but he knows that good will triumph evil. It has to, it _must_.

God wouldn't have it any other way, would he?

Alfred shakes off these thoughts and settles back under the heavy covers. He feels something hard against his shoulder and reaches for it. His hand finds a square of hard wood and Alfred holds it in front of him.

In the dim light, Alfred is able to make out familiar and welcome shape of one of their many crucifixes. Alfred smiles and clutches the cross to his chest.

God will protect them. Sarah, the Professor, and him. He knows it.

Alfred closes his eyes and allows the heavy draw of sleep to pull and tug his soul into unconsciousness.

Just before he falls into that dark realm of shadow, one last, conscious thought forms in Alfred's mind.

 _Please God, if you're listening, please protect Sarah and please don't let me have any more nightmares tonight._

* * *

All is silent in the bedroom, save for the gentle breathing of the two men. Once a comfortable interval of time had passed, and one could guess with certainty that both humans had fallen into a deep slumber, a figure steps out from the shadows of the room. The shadow pauses for a moment, as if to ensure that his speculations had indeed been correct, then approaches the large bed with inhuman silence.

Herbert extends a pale, ungloved hand and brushes Alfred's long bangs from his face.

Alfred looks so much like a boy in sleep, with a peace on his face and innocence emanating from his features.

Herbert presses his fingers to Alfred's warm forehead and closes his eyes.

He has never been _terribly_ good at reading the dreams of mortals, not nearly as good as Father, but he is adequate.

Emotions swirl around Alfred's subconscious mind. Optimism, trepidation, insecurity, and determination seem to be the main themes in Alfred's mind tonight. As well as… _her_.

Herbert frowns as he sees exactly how often his rival's face crops up in Alfred's mind.

 _Sarah Chagal does not want you or the life you offer her Cheri!_

Herbert has not made the depths of his new, entirely unexpected, affections known to Alfred – yet – but a little planning and groundwork never hurt, now did it?

Herbert smirks and tries to press his mind against Alfred's own. He reflects upon every advantage to being a creature of the night, to living forever, and to casting the light aside and then pushes them into Alfred's vulnerable thoughts.

 _Feel the night, Alfred dear. Lose yourself in its magnificence._


End file.
